This project links the activities of the CBDS bioassay contractors and the CBDS computer subsystem implemented through DMB, DCRT. The link consists of the data collection forms, which must be converted into machine-readable form before computer processing, and the timeliness and accuracy of which must be monitored and, if possible, controlled. In addition, at least for the first six months of this project, comments entered on data collection forms, e.g., by bioassay contractor pathologists, will be captured on microfilm and built into a file of form-images for examination by any qualified researcher.